


"Bleagh, It's Me!"

by mcschnuggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Thor, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Loki can't help his mischievous side.





	"Bleagh, It's Me!"

Thor surveys the room. 

It’s quiet, and the only thing that returns his gaze is the pink stuffed bunny on the couch. He makes his way quietly through the room, carefully weaving around the wooden train tracks and multiple Barbies. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees no movement, which only serves to make him more tense. Someone has to be here, he’s sure of it.

Thor stands in the middle of the room, not daring to move, and jolts when something twitches ever so slightly. Thor proceeds toward it, examining it closely. He furrows his brow. He doesn’t remember purchasing this particular stuffie. He’d certainly remember buying a green horse…

He barely has time to react before Loki is jumping into his arms. Plastic digs into his shoulder, and he knows it’s Loki’s “knife” made of Lego bricks.

“Little one, you’ve stabbed me!” Thor gasps, causing Loki to giggle. “I am slain!”

He lets his knees fall out from under him, causing him to fall dramatically to the floor, Loki snorting on his chest.

“Still, a valiant game of hide-and-seek, dear brother.” Thankfully, Loki’s pink bunny is within reach, so he grabs it before Loki has the chance to bring it to life and call it over. He presses a kiss to Loki’s forehead. “I could not dream of a better way to spend this afternoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
